1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to watercraft propulsion apparatuses having engines that produce thrust under control of a remote control device, and to a watercraft having such propulsion apparatuses. The remote control device can be operated using a shift lever, and can electrically and remotely control shifting among forward, neutral, and reverse modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, many watercraft include a neutral switch that prevents the watercraft's engine from starting when a gear shift system is not in a neutral position; that is, when the gear shift system is engaged or “in gear”. When such a gear shift system is in its neutral position, the neutral switch outputs a signal. When this signal is output, the engine is allowed to start. On the other hand, the engine is prevented from starting when the gear shift system is in a gear position other than neutral, thereby preventing abrupt movements that may result if the engine were started in gear.
Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2005-297785 discloses a watercraft provided with a remote controller for electrically and remotely controlling shifting operations between forward, neutral, and reverse modes by operating a shift lever. This remote control system runs a program to detect an angular position of the shift lever, and to transmit a signal indicating the detected angular position to an ECU (electronic control unit) of an associated outboard motor. The ECU activates a shift actuator, which actuates a dog clutch to carry out a shifting operation.
In this system, when the engine is stopped in gear and the shift lever is then later moved to the neutral position, the gear shift system remains in gear because the shift lever and the shift actuator are not mechanically connected. As such, it is possible for the engine to be started while the shift system is in gear even though the shift lever is set to the neutral position. In this case, an operator may erroneously believe the gear shift system is in neutral on the basis of the position of the shift lever, and operate an ignition switch so as to start the engine, which results in cranking in gear.
Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2004-244003 discloses a neutral switch for transmitting a neutral signal to an electrically-operated actuator. In this system, the engine can be started in accordance with the neutral signal.